Into The Fray
by TheGirlWhoCouldWriteTheWorld
Summary: Captain Edward Cullen is a hardcore Marine who doesn't fear anything. At least that's what everyone thinks. When he comes back home from Iraq, he meets Bella Swan a shy girl who fascinates him to no end. But when Camp Pendleton is attacked, Bella is captured and it's up to Edward and his team to rescue her from the drug dealer, Aro. Rated T for cursing and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**So welcome to Into The Fray! Now quick notes before you begin.**

 **1\. I used to be Kaylahunter1217 and lost the password to my other account.**

 **2\. If you are ever impatient for a new update go onto that account and the other 29 chapters are there. But beware they need to be edited and there are certain things that I'm changing to make it better.**

 **3\. This story will contain gory details, sexual comments, sex (though it's not in incredible detail. Moer like the sex scene in a movie. It cuts before they get to the good stuff.), cursing (lots of it), and death.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Get him inside!" Emmett said "The safe house is just up ahead!"

"Keep moving!" Seth yelled.

"Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor! Keep pressure on that wound!" Jasper said.

Seth applied pressure to my wound trying to get it from bleeding. "I'm trying!" he yelled.

"Hang in there Edward!"

We ran right into a room where the doctor was working on his desk.

"He needs help! NOW!" Collin ordered.

"We are losing him! Charging in three... two.. one... Clear!"

Edward

He let his feet dangle from the edge of the helicopter as it flew towards base. His gun was in his hand already beginning to cool from their more recent encounter with insurgents. Seth was behind him trying to keep still as Jasper did his best to patch him up.

"Man remind me not to get shot again!" Seth said.

"No problem." he said rolling my eyes.

Seth was young, about a year out of officer school, but he was bright. He knew exactly what to do in intense situations and always kept his cool. So when he had been put in his team he had made him his right hand man. So he was right underneath me in the chain of command, he was the first lieutenant. He was the Captain of this group for about four years and never once have they failed. And it's not just because of him but because of the teamwork and sense of family they have built up over the years. It's a big job and it was a lot of hard work to get here but it was worth it.

My foster brothers Emmett and Jasper were next in line, with Jasper being Second Lieutenant and Emmett being Sergeant Major. Jasper was the best with battle strategies and tactics, so he was head of mission briefing. Emmett was best at hand-to-hand combat so if we need to tackle a guy, Emmett was the one to do it. Collin was my best friend in high school and our comms guy, whenever your radio was broken or you want to call in evac he's your guy. He's fresh out of Spec Ops school, but I know I can trust him. Because I am the one that trained him.

Brady loved anything with an engine which is how he and Jacob had met. He could drive every vehicle known to man so he was our main driver. And last but not least was Jacob, I have had some rocky experiences with him when his anger got the best of him but overall he was a great soldier. He liked to spray bullets all over the damn place so he felt right at home with the heavy machine guns.

Our team was called the Vipers. Stealth came easy to us and we were know to strike quick and strike hard. Today was our last day before we were shipped back home, right on time for my foster sister Alice's birthday.

"Hey Frost!" The pilot yelled at me. "When are you going to get a girlfriend man?"

My team began to crack up. It was an old joke, my whole team either had girlfriends or wives except me and Seth.

"When your scrawny ass goes out into the field." I said.

The pilot laughed. "Then never Captain?"

"Never. There's no girl that has caught my eye yet." I said.

"Well you can't run away from love man."

"I'll give it my best shot." I said.

After another thirty minutes of flying we reached Camp Lancer and my team jumped off the helicopter.

"Hey get me a medic will ya!" I shouted towards a few soldiers.

They ran off into the camp and I helped get Seth on a stretcher.

"You doing alright Seth?" Jacob asked.

"I feel like hell, but I'll live." he groaned.

We picked up Seth and carried him inside while Emmett stayed back to grab our gear. We ran down the white and brown halls until we got to the infirmary. The doctor rushed from his desk and grabbed his white apron.

"What happened?"

"Sniper shot, 50. caliber. About 5 miles out. Probably broke in a few fragments upon impact." I replied.

"Alright well who is the medic in your team?"

"That would be me." Seth groaned.

"Well someone go fetch another doctor please?"

Jasper left the room quickly shouting for a medic.

"Collin take our guns and put them in the armory will you?" I said.

"Yeah sure." Collin said. We handed him our guns and he jogged out.

"Hey doc' easy on the tweezers please." Seth said.

"Sorry. Edward was right it's split in fragments. I'm going to have to knock you out in order to take them out."

"Do it." he groaned.

Another doctor stepped in.

"All of you need to leave if you want us to do a good job." the new doctor said.

"Of course let's go." I said.

We filed out and I lead them straight to the barracks. Everyone went their separate ways and I head towards the showers. I quickly scrubbed off all of the dirt and mud off of me and made sure to get the small pieces of grass and shrub still stuck to me from today's camouflage. I turned the shower off and put on an old Marine Corps Trainer t-shirt and gym shorts. He went to his bed and grabbed a few duffel bags from underneath his bed. He stuffed it with his clothes, family pictures, and his mother and father's flag.

His real mother and father were supposedly in the Army and got killed in action during a search and destroy mission. He didn't even know them, not even the faintest trace of a smile. Esme and Carlisle took him in when the whole world heard his story, about the boy whose parents were in the Army and died in Iraq.

"Doing some early packing?" Emmett said.

"We ship out tonight. This isn't early packing, it's late packing." I said.

"True." Emmett shrugged.

It was silent for a moment and I knew he had more to say.

"Spit it out Emmett."

"Alice has a friend coming over today. Jasper saying she's good looking."

"So basically you guys are planning to set us up?"

"Precisely. So suck it up man because you're going to get to old and no girl will want you." Emmett said with a smile. He walked out ending the conversation.

Did he want to get setup with a girl he didn't know? Of course not. Sure she trusted the men under his command in battle, but when it came to girls they were not the brightest. Everytime he went out with a girl they tried to "pair" him up with she ended up leaving looking pretty offended like I punched her dog. So he had stopped going out on these dates to spare everyone the pain.. He tried to push it out of his mind and closed his eyes.

"Sniper! Get down!" Emmett screamed.

BOOM!

"Man down! Man down!"

"Someone go get him I'll cover!" I said.

He shook his head. His recent battle was getting to his head. He tried not to think about the amount of men he killed today. He focused on Alice's birthday, she didn't know they were coming back and he hoped she won't hurt him for not telling her. He shouldered his duffels and walked out of the barracks and to the airfield. He spotted their ride and went right towards it. The sun was fading on the horizon making everything beautiful in it's purple and orange light.

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

His alarm woke him up a quarter past four in the morning. He got up quickly and rose from his bed. His room was separate from the rest of his teams. Ever since he had getting the nightmares he decided to stay away from his team to not worry them too much. It was no bigger than the closet in a master bedroom. A cot was in the far corner of the room with a green blanket and pillow. His two sniper hang on nails into the wooden walls and his bags were waiting at the door already packed to go. There was a shelf next to his cot where the alarm and a picture of his family lay. He picked it up and smiled slightly at it. It was supposed to be a professional photo but Emmett at the last second had made such a horrid face that we had to print it out just to show everyone. His door opened suddenly and Seth peered into the doorway.

"Hey," Edward said placing the picture down. "You feeling better?"

"I'm still pretty sore but the pain meds are definelty helping," Seth said rubbing his shoulder. "But it's time to go. An officer told me we are leaving in an hour. So get ready the team is almost done."

"Yeah okay. I'll meet you guys there."

Seth nodded and closed the door silently. After Edward was sure Seth was gone and had not forgotten something he changed his clothes. He exchanged his white t-shirt and gym shorts for a dark green shirt with the Marine logo on it and long cargo pants. He strapped on his tan combat boots as well making sure it was looking presentable before grabbing a baseball cap from his duffel looked into the mirror as he straightened it over his messy bronze colored hair.

He looked around his room one more time before grabbing both of his duffel bags and walking out the door. After going through the inner workings of Camp Lancer before finally reaching the door that lead him outside. The sky was still littered with stars and the moon lit his way towards his team who were filing out paperwork. When he got close he patted Emmett's shoulder and Emmett bumped him back a little harder than he had.

"So are we good to go?" he asked.

"Almost," Jasper said eating some kind of granola bar. "They are fueling the plane right now and once the other teams are ready we leave."

"Alright." he said.

"And then once we land it's three more hours of straight driving back home. Great." Collin said.

"Shut up First Sergeant." I told him

"You got it Captain." he replied.

When the time came they announced the plane was ready and his team began to head out towards the plane. There were two other teams joining them one of them had a friend he made in recruit training six years ago.

"Well, well if it isn't Edward Cullen." said Richard.

"How are you doing Rich? Mom and Dad still paying for your private schooling?"

"Yes actually. Just made it through officer school. Once I come back I'll be a Captain of my own team." Rich said extending a hand for him to shake.

Edward dropped his bag and shook his outstretched hand firmly. After introducing Rich to his family they had begun to take off so he strapped himself into his seat quickly and gripped onto the sides off the seat with all he had. Emmett tried to stifle a laugh from behind him an Jacob raised an eyebrow next to him.

"Your still afraid of heights?" Jacob asked.

"Just the takeoff." Edward said through gritted teeth.

They managed to take off okay and after ten hours of turbulence they finally landed in sunny California. It was almost midday so when the hatch doors opened the light blinded he so much it made him feel like a vampire as it burned him. After his eyes adjusted he saw Tessa there waiting for him with her combat uniform still on and a pistol strapped to her waist. Tessa had been a friend of his since the first grade. She had joined the military same time as him and had followed him into sniper school. There they had become the best, out in the field they had become a deadly duo.

"Edward," she said shaking his hand. "Welcome back to the U.S."

"Glad to be back." he said.

Her black hair was tied up in a bun which was mostly hidden by her camo hat. She had copper like skin and she was only about two inches shorter than me. She had these really unique sea-green eyes with some speckles of gold. They then began to walk towards the garage where he and Emmett had parked their cars eight months ago before their fifth deployment. To hear his car purr like a giant cat again was the best sound he had ever heard of in his life. After they had packed their cars and got in they made their way to Forks, Washington.

"So hey Edward it's your sister Alice's birthday today right?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"Yeah she'll be 21."

Seth nodded and returned to fiddling with something in his bag. He tried to look but couldn't so he returned his eyes to the road. Jacob had taken up shotgun next to him and began playing with the radio to find a song and Brady was passed out next to Seth. After hours of driving they finally reached his house which was practically cut off from the rest of the world. It was secluded in the dense green forest with the signature Forks mist hanging in the air. it was almost never sunny here, not that he minded. Edward pulled up behind Emmett on their gravel driveway and got out, opening the truck on the way.

"Jeez I wish Forks had a bigger airport so we could land here instead."

"I second that idea." Collin said.

Poor kid has 6'3''. He had barely any room to stretch with all of the guys piled in there. Once grabbing bags they all reached the front door of the house and he hesitated to knock.

"Well what are you waiting for Frost knock already." Jasper said impatiently.

He knocked on the door and heard shuffling as a person ran to the door. After a minute the door opened and his adopted mother, Esme was there. She looked no different than six months ago when he left for his last deployment. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her heart shaped face lit up as she realized who was at the door.

"Hey Mom." he said.

She started crying and enveloped him in a hug. He kissed her cheek and she went to hug the rest of his team.

"I'm so happy to see you! Come in you came at a good time." Esme said.

They walked into the house and the smell of baked goods and spices filled the air.

"It smells good Mrs. Cullen." Collin said.

"Thank you dear. Let me go get the others they will be so delighted to see you!" Esme said.

She scurried out into the backyard and he peeked out the door to see what they were doing. Before he could admire the decorations he heard Rosalie scream. He smiled at her and waved.

"Hey sis." he said.

She opened the sliding glass door and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Oh my god Edward this is such an amazing surprise!" Rosalie said.

"Don't mind me." Emmett said. "Very important boyfriend over here."

Rosalie went to hug Emmett and both himself and his team looked away when they started sucking face. Yeah it's pretty weird that his brother and sister are dating, but they aren't blood related so technically it's fair game. Jasper was dating Alice as well which made it seem like Carlisle had a thing for playing matchmaker.

"Where's pixie?" Emmett asked after he was done sucking face with Rosalie.

"She is coming with a friend, she doesn't know we are having a birthday for her yet."

"Awesome. What do you need help with, I'll be more than happy to help Mrs. Cullen." Seth said.

"No Seth, you just took a bullet yesterday, go help frost the cake or something. We'll do the heavy stuff."

"Yes come I could still use you over here Seth." Esme said as she dragged him to the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen."

"Where is Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"He ran to the store to pick up the cake." Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"So what can we help with Mom?" he asked.

She smiled. "Everyone can go help do the decorations and making this place look clean. I invited lots of Alice's friends it's going to be a big party."

We went straight to work as we moved furniture out of the way, climbed ladders to hang decorations on the ceiling and moved anything that someone can easily break.

"Good job team." I said when the work was done.

"I need a beer." Seth said.

"Get me one of those too man." Emmett said.

"Boys." Rosalie scoffed.

I heard the crunch of gravel before everyone else because of my trained sniper ears but Esme had spotted her first.

"She's here!" Esme said as she peered through the window.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"He followed them back. I can hear his car pulling in right now." I said.

"Damn Edward, how do you know?" Rosalie said.

"I'm a trained Special Ops Sniper, Rose I have to be good at everything."

"Well you better be good at hiding." Esme said.

Everyone found a knock or cranny to hide in, and I hid behind a plant.. I scolded myself for thinking how good this foliage was for cover, he needed to stop thinking military for a minute. The door opened and Esme flicked on the lights and we all jumped out.

"Surprise!" we all shouted.

The little pixie dropped her purse and the keys in her hand. Then she started crying. She ran to Jasper and Seth gagged when they started kissing. Alice came to hug us one by one and she slapped my arm.

"What the hell Edward! You couldn't call to tell me you were coming?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, pixie." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're here. You have to meet my friend Bella." Alice said.

I smiled not very excited, I knew this was the girl my team wanted to set me up with. She might be on the overload with makeup and dresses. He didn't even want to start with the shoes. The girl he assumed was Bella walked in but her faced was covered in brown paper bags. I went to help her as she seemed to be having difficulty.

"Here let me help." I said. I could hear my team trying to contain their laughter.

"Thanks." she said.

After taking the bag away from her face I was completely stunned. She had mahogany hair that went just past her shoulders, and an oval face that complemented it perfectly. Her lips were full and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. What surprised him was that she wasn't wearing little to no was beautiful, he wondered why a girl like her didn't have boyfriends or worse husband. Wait did he saw worse?

"Your welcome." he said.

"Bella this is Edward," Alice said. "My older brother I told you about."

She smiled politely. "Hi, Bella Swan."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Don't forget about other best friend over here."

"Oh," Bella looked over my shoulder and smiled big. "Hey Jake."

White hot anger burst through me. No not anger, jealousy. I tried to contain it and keep a blank expression but Emmett caught a glance of it and a smirk grew on his face that he tried to hide but was failing. I put the grocery bag in the kitchen and rejoined everyone in the living room. There Carlisle was hugging my team. He came over to me last and hugged me tight.

"Nice to see you again Edward."

"You too Dad." I said.

"Alice go upstairs and change before everyone arrives dear. They are actually late." Esme said checking the clock on the wall.

"Come on Bella I have a dress you can wear!" Alice said.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Too bad you are coming with me. Rose can you help me?" Alice said.

"Of course let's go."

The girls went upstairs with a struggling Bella. As soon as she turned the corner Emmett tackled me.

"Oh man I saw it in your eyes man! You're in love!"

"Quiet down!" I said.

"Edward finally got himself a girl."

"We just met. I don't even know if she likes me."

"Trust us on this man."

"Whatever."

"I have your clothes in each of you guys rooms. It's a formal party so no complaining." Esme said.

"Yes Mom." I said.

"The rest of you I got your clothes right here." she said.

I walked upstairs and into my old room. Nothing in there had been touched from since the last time I was here. My queen sized bed was still neat and my bookshelves still contained my odd assortment of books. My sheet music was still on my nightstand next to my bed and my closet still organized. I looked behind me to make sure no one was looking and went underneath my bed. I looked up and all my guns were still there.

My pistols, my rifle and a sniper still in good condition. My ammo box I knew was stored in a shoebox in my closet. The sniper looked quite dusty and dirty so I pulled it out and set it on my bed. I would have to clean it sometime today. I looked on the other side of my bed and found my clothes for today carefully laid out. I could tell Esme pulled it from Carlisle's stash not having time to buy me a new one. It was a classic black suit with a white tie. I guess Mom knew I like the classic kind of stuff.

I quickly changed into my suit and put the sniper back. I would have to clean it later. I walked out of my room and joined up with Jasper. He was wearing the same suit as me but with a blue tie.

"Blue?"

"Alice's dress is blue. I thought we should match." Jasper said.

I shook my head. "Let's go lover boy."

We walked down the steps and the rest of my team was waiting. Esme came over and fixed my tie which wasn't tied.

"Have you forgotten how to tie a tie?" Esme said.

"I like it when you do it." I said.

"Mama's boy." Emmett joked.

I sent him a glare. "Watch it, Bear"

"Easy Frost." Emmett laughed throwing his hands up.

"Come on boys the parties about to start behave." Esme said.

Everyone started to arrive a few minutes later and Seth got the door for everyone. Girls wearing dresses showing way too much and guys wearing suits without the ties tied correctly. Everyone dug into the little snacks and the refreshments, laughing with friends. He and his team stayed back leaning against the wall watching the party move into the backyard with the makeshift dance floor and the huge cake that said; Happy 21st Birthday Alice!

"Hey it's the birthday girl!" a guy said.

Everyone clapped as she walked down and she smiled. She had a dark blue dress which matched Jasper's tie and her hair was in curls. Which was odd seeing she always had her hair spiky. Jasper pushed himself off of the wall and went right to Alice.

"And there goes Jasper."

"We won't see him for awhile." said Seth.

Rosalie was next and she received more attention from the men. She had a blood red dress that showed enough cleavage to drive any man(except him) crazy. Emmett looked like he was drooling.

"Go get her Emmett, before someone else does." Jacob said.

Emmett went and grabbed Rosalie from the crowd and took her out of his sight.

"Oh hey here comes Bella." Brady said.

He looked up and saw a women that made every other girl in the room look plain. Her dress was white and it went down just past her knees, and it wasn't lacy or showed too much. It was perfect as if the dress was just for her. Her makeup was light, but he knew she was beautiful with or without wore flats and not heels which twinkled from the glitter. She blushed at the attention she was grabbing and tried to get away but many of them were asking for her to dance.

"Go and get her Edward before someone else does." Collin said.

His team pushed him in her direction and he fixed his tie and suit and cut between the men until he reached Bella. They were all trying to win her hand continuously asking for her to dance. Some were trying to grab her arm to pull away but he got there first. He pushed a guy off of her and lead her away.

"Thank you, that was getting out of hand." she said.

"Your welcome. You looked like you needed some military assistance." I joked.

"I told Alice this would happen too."

"Well I could act as your personal bodyguard."

We stood in silence for a minute and I caught in the corner of my eye I see my team looking at me waiting for me to grasp something. I listened closely and noticed the DJ turning up one of my compositions, and Alice gave me the thumbs up. I mentally sighed at their plans but decided to go along with it.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked extending my hand for her to take. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can't dance if it was to save my life. I'm very clumsy."

"It's all in the lead." I reassured her.

She hesitantly took my hand which felt like electricity running through my veins, and I lead her to the dance floor. She seemed clueless on what to do so I helped her. I took her right hand and put it on my shoulder and grasped her left hand. I put my left hand on her waist which thankfully didn't bother her.

We began to dance and I had to on numerous times make sure she didn't fall. Thank God she wasn't wearing heels it would have been much worse.

"So how long have you been in the military?" she asked.

"Six years."

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone their age?" he said with a slight tone of humor in his voice.

She blushed. "I'm curious."

"24. I enlisted right at 18." I said.

"Wow." she said.

It was silent for a minute and we continued to dance.

"A guy on your team said you're the best sniper? I think it was Seth?"

"Seth was exaggerating, but yeah I am one of the best. It's the only thing I can do well."

"I doubt it." she muttered.

"Why do you think otherwise?" I asked. I smiled and she seemed dazed for a moment.

"Um... I mean you are the Captain right? You need to be flexible." she said.

"Hmm. You're right. I do know how to use all of the guns but that's about it. That's why we have teams. A different person specializes in something different."

"Oh."

The song ended and we stopped dancing.

"That was fun thank you." she said.

"You're very welcome." I said.

It was getting late and the air was getting colder by the minute. Before Bella could get cold he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"That's very cliche." she commented.

"Well I like being cliche sometimes." I smiled.

"Hey Frost! Get over here man!" Jasper called.

"In a minute!" I yelled back.

"Frost?" she asked.

"My codename in battle. When something's serious we normally call each other by our codenames. So let me go see what they want."

"Alright soldier." she said. She tried to give me back my jacket but I pushed her hand away.

"Keep it. I'll come back to get it from you later." I said.

She blushed and I walked over to my team to see why they would interrupt a perfect moment with a perfect girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Bella

She tried to not think about the charming Edward Cullen. He was definitely a heart breaker, probably had many girls at his feet in high school. She tried to tell herself that these were not the kind of guys she liked, but he was different. He was a gentleman, no doubt from his military training. He had the most unusual hair color- almost like bronze. She remembered his eyes where like two emeralds staring into what seemed her soul as they had danced. When they _danced._ Normally she tripped over her feet and stepped on the other guy's feet. But Edward had made sure she didn't trip, and for that small moment she had forgot she was dancing. Because she had gotten lost in that crooked grin of his as he talked so casually with her. His jacket smelled amazing; but she couldn't quite pick up what it was. It wasn't any cologne that Jacob wears on occasion and it intrigued her even more. She sat in one of the many chairs littered around the backyard and watched the party.

"What is a pretty woman like yourself sitting all alone?" someone asked.

She turned and saw Jacob smiling at her with that big, wolfy grin of his.

"Hey Jake it's nice to see you again." I said.

"You too Bells. Edward sent me to get you, The party is almost over and we are going to shoot at some stuff." he said.

"Didn't you guys just get back from Iraq?" she asked. "Already missing shooting stuff?"

Jacob extended his hand and I grabbed it and used it to stand up. "No to be honest I don't feel like shooting tonight but Alice wants to see Jasper shoot. Then of course Rosalie wants Emmett to beat him.."

"So it's a competition?" she said coming to a conclusion.

"Of sorts. Though I don't know why they try Edward always wins."

"Really?" she said. She remembered Seth had said Edward was the best. "Then shouldn't you disqualify him and let someone else win?"

"And let someone else steal Edward's title of "Best Shooter"? Please he's not that crazy."

Jacob put his hand on my back and pushed me lightly towards the back of the house where there was laughter. Before they did she saw Esme and Alice begin to say goodnight to all of the people who had came. The house was in a wreck with snacks and red plastic cups all over the place. She wanted to go help Esme but Jacob kept her going towards the laughter. Soon she saw Edward who was play fighting with Emmett and seemed to be the source of the laughter. When he saw use he mocked one more punch to Emmett and walked over.

"Here's your jacket." I said.

"No hold onto it. I can't wear this suit while sniping the shirt's too tight."

"Jacob told me this is some kind of competition."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's only a competition because Emmett's competing and he has his girlfriend to impress."

"Yeah he told me that too. And that you've got a reputation to protect."

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "You bet."

"Edward! Are you going to set up or what?" Seth said.

"Yeah man give me a minute!" Edward called back. He looked at me with piercing green eyes that made my eyes flutter. "Come with me?"

"Where?" I asked.

"The roof." he said as easily like a child would say he was going to get a snack.

"In this dress?" I said looking down at the beautiful white dress that Alice had forced her too wear.

"It's got a better view." he said.

She raised an eyebrow questionly. "Really?"

Something flickered across Edward's face but it went away quickly. "You'll have to deal with Emmett and Jasper's bickering."

She had heard Alice always complaining about her brother's. She had always shown up at her Dad's door with a splitting headache and saying I had no choice but let her sleepover. If it was so bad for Alice then perhaps she should go somewhere away from them.

"Alright." she said.

His smile grew even more and it dazzled me for a moment, but I shook myself out of it when he grabbed my hand and lead me to the ladder that went to the roof. He climbed up it first and helped me climb the ladder. The roof was almost flat which was much better than she thought. Edward spread a blanket out and gestured for me to sit in it. I sat down and watched him as he studied and adjusted his gun.

"Ready Edward?" Collin shouted.

"Yeah hold on!" Edward shouted back.

Very faintly she could hear Emmett and Jasper arguing already on the ground.

"No way Cowboy. _I_ am going to win and your going to pay up big time." Emmett said.

"And when _you_ lose Bear, your going to regret it big time." Jasper replied

"Alright Collin I'm ready." Edward said suddenly.

"Okay Jacob put up the first target!" Collin yelled out.

A small target the size of a baseball appeared in the forest. It was red and easy to spot but it was really far away.

"That's an impossible shot." I said.

"Not for me. That's the biggest target we have."

"The biggest? What's the smallest?"

"A dime." he said.

"Your clear Edward." Collin said

"Make sure you're watching Bella."

"I'm watching trust me." I said.

He winked at me which made my heart flutter and layed down on the roof and looked down through the scope of his gun.

"Firing!" Edward yelled.

A loud pop sounded and Edward's whole body jerked backwards from the recoil of the gun. The red target did a 360 as the bullet got right on target.

"Direct hit. Nice one Frost." Emmett said.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"That was pretty crazy." I said.

"Alright Emmett you're up." Jasper said.

Emmett pointed his gun and she didn't see him firing but she saw dirt fly up just inches from the red target. A few very selective words came from downstairs resulting in snickers from downstairs and from Edward. Jasper went next and just like Edward hit the target perfectly. Bella could hear Alice's excited squeal from downstairs. Emmett then offered everyone a beer but when they all refused he just helped himself and lounged on a chair. It was only until Edward spoke that she realized Edward had found a new target.

"Um Edward what are you doing?"

"Shooting Emmett's beer bottle." he said casually like he had done it a million times.

He fired a single bullet and Emmett's bottle shattered in thousands of pieces and spilled the beer all over the floor.

"Edward I swear to god!" Emmett said. "That's the third time this month you did that!"

"You've done that before?' I asked.

"Emmett loves his beer. Take that away from him and you get the best laugh imaginable."

"You scared me."

"Sorry a lot of people think it's cool. You're much more different than other girls, it's intriguing."

She blushed which she knew he could clearly see.

"Edward I'm going to kick your sorry ass when you get down here! That was a good beer!"

"You had too much Emmett." Edward laughed.

The targets had gotten smaller as only Edward and Jasper tried their hands at hitting them. It was only at the second to last one that Jasper just barely missed. Once Edward successfully hit it she heard Jasper following Emmett's lead on the selective curse words.

"Don't worry Jasper. Just take pride that you could beat out Emmett." Edward said between laughs.

A phone rang and she thought it was hers and scrambled to find it but it must have been Edward's because he put his phone to his ears.

"Hello?" Edward said. A pause. "Hey Tess! What's up? Of course I'm still here why?"

His eyebrows furred together and he had a confused face as he listened to what ever she said on the phone. Then he erupted in a panic.

"Don't you fucking dare Theresa-"

He didn't finish as a group of people emerged from the edges of the forest with guns blazing. Edward had skidded towards her.

"Are they crazy?" she yelled over the noise.

"It's not real bullets." Edward yelled back.

"Then why are they shooting?"

"Practical joke. Just stay right here and don't get up okay?" he said staring into her brown eyes with his emerald ones.

"Sure." she squeaked. He must of read her lips or something because he nodded and went right back to his gun. She plugged her ears from the noise and somehow she heard her phone ring. She opened her little bag and saw it was her Dad- crap.

"Hi Dad!" she yelled into the phone.  
"Bells?" Charlie said. "What's that noise?"

"We are ah-" she was at a loss for words. "Watching a movie."

"It sounds like a warzone in there."

She looked at Edward who was still shooting his gun. "Yeah no kidding."

"Well are you coming home or staying with Alice again?"

"No I'll come home in like an hour or so okay?"

"Sure thing Bells. See you soon."

"Bye Dad."

She hung up and tried to get Edward's attention and when she did something hit his shoulder.

"Shit!" he said.

She rushed over to his side. "Oh gosh did you just get shot! ."

"No," he groaned.

"Then why are you in pain!" she yelled.

"It's a rubber bullet remember? It just hurts like if Emmett punched me with all of his force into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Not your fault Bella." he said rubbing it.

He sat up and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and she could see the bruise already forming under the pale skin. Once he saw my worried expression he put his hand on mine.

"It's fine. Honestly."

She had only then just realized that the shooting had stopped and there was a voice screaming downstairs. She quickly recognized it was Esme's.

"What the heck were all of you thinking!" she yelled. "Someone could have gotten hurt and seriously injured! Now you all need to clean this mess up out here right now and help me clean inside."

There was a chorus of yes's and Edward picked up his gun and slung it over his shoulder and extended his hand.

"How about I drop you home?"

"I could help Esme-"

"No way. She will agree with me and tell me to take you home. She let's no guests of her's clean."

She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up. When he had pulled her up he was so strong that she almost collided with him but he grabbed her shoulders. She became completely aware of the distance between them- six inches. Up close she could see every detail of his face. My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips—twisted in a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the top of his forehead—partially obscured by the tangle of rain-darkened bronze hair…

"Um.." she muttered in a daze.

Edward blinked and stepped away. "Come on I'll take you home."

She went down the ladder first and Edward followed after her. Once they were on the ground she could see a bunch of people she didn't recognize cleaning what she guessed were the rubber bullets off the ground.

"How's the shoulder Edward?" one of them snickered.

Edward laughed "Better than Emmett's head."

She looked and saw a large welt that was looked absolutely horrid on Emmett's forehead. It was the size of a golf ball and it did not look good.

"Oh shut up Edward." Emmett said.

She saw Jacob who was helping clean up and she waved goodbye to him and he waved back. She walked with Edward through the house and Esme came over and hugged her.

"So nice to see you again Bella," Esme said then released her from the hug. "You are welcome by anytime of course."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." she said.

Edward put a hand at the small of her back. "Well I need to drop her home, Mom."

"Oh of course it is late Charlie must be worried."

"See you later Mrs. Cullen."

Edward lead her out the front door of the house and into the Cullen's driveway where the two cars she had guessed they came back home in were parked. One of them was a giant Hummer which she knew was Emmett's but there was a sleek black Volvo parked behind it. Edward pulled a single key from his pocket and the Volvo purred alive. She went to the passenger side door and Edward was already there opening it for her like a gentleman. And they say chivalry is dead.

"Thank you." she said as she got in. Her cheeks no doubt were red.

A second later the door closed and the one next to her opened as Edward sat in the driver's seat. He reversed the car out of the driveway and onto the road skillfully then sped down the slick road. Her stomach seemed to flatten against her seat as the car flew down the road.

"Edward!" she said in surprise.

He looked at her smiling. "What?"

"Your driving way too fast!"

"It's not that fast."

"The odometer says 96 Edward!"

He looked at it then cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"And you don't even have a seat belt on. You could-" She was at a lose for words for a moment. "Crash."

He roared with laughter barely able to keep it together as they made a sharp left turn.

"What's so funny." she said crossing her arms.

"Nothing." he said between hysteria.

She just stared out the window and held onto her seat tightly as she saw the blurred forest and the heavy platter of rain.

"Fine." he huffed in slight annoyance and she felt the car slow down gradually. She looked to see the speed had gown down to 78 and she smiled a bit.

"Have you ever gone the speed limit?" she asked.

"Only to get my license then a week later I got my first speeding ticket. But that was the last time I got caught." he said.

That was the end of the conversation for the rest of the car ride except for directions to her house until they had reached. When they did he parked behind her Dad's cop car and turned off the engine. After a few seconds of waiting for him to say something she gave up and moved for the handle when he locked the doors on her. She turned to look at him in confusion when she realized he was really close to her again. Just like on the roof she could tell the distance they were from each other. Six inches. His breath tickled her face and it smelled like peppermint.

"I have to go." she said but she was so startled it came out as a whisper.

"I know," Edward said his voice sounding more confident then mine. "But I'd like to see you again."

"I'm sure you'll see me. Alice loves her sleepovers."

"No not because of Alice. We are having a campfire tomorrow at La Push Beach tomorrow night. At around 6. I want you to come."

"I have to study for my tests."

He raised an eyebrow which caused her heart to skip a beat. "You have to study all day?"

"No."

"Then be ready by 6 and I'll come pick you up."

She regained her composure and moved farther away from him. "You better not drive like a manic tomorrow too."

He smiled his signature crooked grin. "I promise. I'll try my best to keep it under 80."

"It's a start I guess."

She heard the front door of her house open and her Dad stepped out. Edward unlocked the doors and touched her hand delicately as if it were made of glass.

"I enjoyed your company tonight Mrs. Swan. I will see you tomorrow."

She exited his car and went to where her Dad stood. He didn't look too pleased as he stared at the retreating black Volvo.

"That's that Cullen boy isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah Edward." she said pushing past him into the house.

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys here."

"We are just friends Dad."

Her Dad grumbled something and went back to his couch to watch whatever game was on. She noticed he had ordered pizza and took a slice before heading upstairs to her room. She took of the dress Alice had given her and hung it up, she would return it as soon as she can. She had no need or want to wear elegant dresses like Alice did. After taking a long hot shower she put on pajamas and slipped into bed. After turning off her lamp she put the sheets over her and fell asleep to Edward's face behind her eyelids.

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! College is staring in 14 days so I'm trying to get everything ready before it starts. So enjoy this chapter.**

 **REVIEW!**

Bella

She awoke to sunlight streaming from her maroon colored curtains. She could almost see all the dust particles in the air as the open window blew them around in a frenzy. She arose from her pillow and knocked off the dream catcher off the headboard of her bed. She picked it up gingerly in her hands afraid to break the delicate strings that created the beautiful design. It had been a gift from Jacob before he had left for deployment.

They had known each other for their whole lives but only for the summer months when she came to visit Charlie. During the school year they kept in touch online and over text. When everyone else had left Jake was always there, and it killed her to see him enlist to the Marines but she knew it's what he's always dreamed of being. She placed it back where it had been and got up from her bed.

She went straight into the shower and let the hot water run over her as she began to fully wake up. A loud rap on the bathroom door surprised her that she let out a little yelp.

"Hey Bells me and Harry are going fishing today. I won't see you until dinner." Charlie said.

"Okay Dad." she said looking to make sure he didn't try to enter.

She heard his retreating footsteps and once she didn't hear him for awhile she turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel and dried off then proceeded to put on a blue cotton t-shirt and a pair of long faded jeans. She blow dried her hair and after making sure all of the knots were out she tied it up in a bun.

Downstairs there was the smell of burned eggs and when she checked in the trash she found the culprit. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life. And to watch him struggle was painful to watch so she ended up doing all of the cooking. She looked around the kitchen for something to eat herself and kept it simple and put two Pop Tarts in the toaster.  
After finishing her breakfast she went upstairs to tidy up my room. After that task was done she started the Sunday laundry, staring at the dryer as it turned the clothes. She thought about the party yesterday, and the strange and beautiful Edward Cullen. There was no doubt in her mind he was gorgeous, but she didn't know why he was interested in her and why his smile made her heart flutter. Just thinking about it her stomach did a gymnastics routine. And to think she would see it again tonight made her smile.

After all the chores were done around three she grabbed her favorite book, Wuthering Heights and began reading. She had chosen the sofa which turned out to be a bad idea as she had fell asleep in the middle of Mr. Earnshaw's funeral and when she woke up she fell off the sofa in surprise. It was 5:50, giving her 10 minutes before Edward arrived to pick her up.

She rushed upstairs which was another bad idea as she tripped and stubbed her toe really hard. She went straight to the bathroom and combed out her hair. She then proceeded to put it up in a ponytail when she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her jacket and quickly attempted to put on her shoes as she went back downstairs. When she finished she straightened herself before opening the door. When she did she gasped softly at the sight of him.  
He was wearing a cream colored long-sleeved shirt and tan khakis. His bronze hair was unruly as it stuck from under the brim of his Marine Corps baseball hat. His emerald green eyes scanned her before resting on her brown ones. He had a jacket draped over his arm and he flashed me a crooked smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said.

She walked out the door and locked it behind her. He lead her to his Volvo where he opened the passenger side door for her. She thanked him and got in, putting on her seatbelt to be safe. He pulled out slowly from the driveway and actually managed a decent speed down the road.

"You know Tessa has been dying to actually meet you ever since the party yesterday." Edward said.

"Who?" she asked.

He laughed. "The one who shot me. She's the Captain of her own team too. We usually work together on missions."

"And do you get deployed often?"

"I'm on a three month break now but for the rest of the year I'm deployed with holidays off of course."

"Wow." was all she could say.

"S'not so bad. I miss my family and all but-" he didn't finish his thought and instead just smiled at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." she said.

He nodded once and looked back onto the road. He then began to flood her with questions. Her favorite flowers, favorite color, favorite band, and what she was studying in college. She had answered the last one in detail and he listened intently interrupting her only to ask about something she had said or someone. In no time they had arrived at First Beach and Edward parked next to a group of cars near the edge of the forest and got out fast enough to open my door for me.

"You are really cliché." I said.

"It's not cliché it's being a gentleman, it's how Carlisle raised me."

She stepped out of the car and Edward lead her towards the small group around the fire. They all had drinks in their hands and seemed to be having the time of their lives. She knew only Edward's team but the other six around the fire were strangers to her. She didn't see Alice until she was right in front of her enveloping her in a hug.

"Bella!" Alice said. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too." she said.

Emmett had come over next and tried to give Edward a noggin but he stopped him.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett said still trying to give Edward a noggin. "Your finally getting some!"

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said. "Hey watch the shoulder it's still sore."

"Right, just wait till that heals, me and you are going to wrestle to get payback for what happened at the party."

Emmett held up his arms like a boxer and threw fake punches at Edward.

"Whatever." Edward said indifferently, like he wasn't worried.

A girl with long, wavy, raven black hair came forward and shook Edward's hand so firmly that both of their knuckles turned white. Her skin was much like Jacob's in color and she had bright blue eyes. Bella had remembered her from the party after they had attacked the Cullens. Her smile showed a pair of perfect white teeth and her voice was crisp when she spoke.

"Edward just in time," the girl said. "Your Dad was about to start."

"Good," Edward said then gestured to me. "Tessa this is Bella, Bella this is Tessa Faintree. We've been friends for a long time."

Tessa had extended her hand to shake and Bella took it. Thankfully she had not squeezed it as hard as she did with Edward and her eyes showed only kindness.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." Tessa said.

"You too."

"We should get over there. My brother's have been devouring the food."

Edward rubbed his hands together. "They better have not eaten all the hamburgers."

Tessa walked with us towards the group and she had struck up the same round of 20 questions Edward had in the car. Her questions though were more straightforward and she wasn't embarrassed at all to ask about Bella's love life, or in better words her sex life. She on the other hand knew her cheeks were as bright as cherries as she shot her down. No past boyfriends, mostly because she moved around a lot. When they reached the fire she was introduced to Tessa's team who seemed to all be slightly drunk. Once the introductions were done she sat in between Tessa and Edward on one of the many chairs around the fire.

"Hey Collin, Brady start passing the beers man." Emmett said.

I didn't take a beer, which resulted in some teasing from Emmett, but Edward came to my defense by quickly changing the subject. It was then that Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat so all attention went to him.

"A toast!" Carlisle started as he raised his bottle. "To our brave Marines. Thank God, you are all alright."

Everyone but her took a swig, even little petite Alice which almost made her laugh.

"Another toast to my team and Kayla's. For without them, I won't be standing here in front of you today." Edward said.

"Cheers." everyone said touching everyone's beer bottles with theirs.

"So who wants to tell a story first?" Quil said.

"Oh I got a good one." Kayla said.

"Back in '06 me and Edward just graduated from sniper school," Kayla started. Edward groaned which made everyone laugh. "You should see how bad he was back then, he nailed the targets in the stomach every time. It was horrible. So I kicked him playfully when he tried to shoot and he nailed the target in the head. After that, he got them in the head all the time."

"And I still think I have that bruise from that kick of yours by the way." Edward said. "Your boots hurt like hell."

"Hey it got you to be a better sniper, and it scored you a rank in Spec Ops. Besides no pain no gain."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about the time where we were fighting on who had to babysit Claire" Seth said.

"Now that was funny." Brady agreed.

"So everyone was fighting on babysitting Claire so Quil made a deal. If you could shot the cupcake off of the pole you didn't have to babysit Claire. So only two can play, so Edward was picked since he had a good aim. So Edward went first and fired a single shot from his pistol and fired. It missed the target, but it was still Quil's turn. So Quil picks up a huge machine gun and splatters that cupcake to bits. So Edward had to babysit." Collin said.

Everyone started to laugh and so did I.

"It was so cheating, you were supposed to fire one shot and he fired at least 50 rounds."

"Whatever, I still won and I got my precious beauty sleep when I got back home.

"And I had to handle a grumpy 10 year old for a whole day. Yeah thanks." Edward said sarcastically.

"I think I still have a picture of you Edward from back in '07, with your new team." Kayla said.

"Oh no, don't show that picture it's horrible." Edward said.

Kayla waved the photo triumphantly in the air and she handed it to Seth.

"Oh my god, this picture makes me look old." Seth said.

It went around the circle and Edward and I were the last to see it. The whole team was wearing desert camouflage and they all had rifles in front of them. They all had crazy poses, Edward was holding his rifle in the air flipping off the one who took the picture. Everyone else was doing something inappropriate and it made her laugh.

"My god look at my hair back then." Edward groaned.

"That's when you lost that bet and the whole team shaved your head. You were miserable for weeks." Jasper said.

"I cannot believe you still have this picture, Kayla."

"Me too."

Edward passed the photo back around and Kayla slipped it back into her wallet.

"The good old days, where you were still boys." Kayla laughed.

"And now we are hard core men!" Emmett said.

Rosalie hit Emmett's arm hard with made Emmett flinch.

The stories continued around the fire, most of them involving Edward and Kayla, who were friends before the military. I knew Edward was brave from the little time they have known each other but know I got to see how brave he really was. Edward's smile never let up the whole night and neither did her's. Each time Seth or Emmett spoke it was the funniest story imaginable. Collin and Brady had started to yawn, causing the rest of the boys to follow their example. I was getting sleepy myself and I wondered what time it was.

"We should head back home, my girlfriend has been yelling at me all morning about not spending time with her." Brady said and he rolled his eyes.

"You mean the fiancé." Emmett said in a French accent.

"Yeah that too, she's driving me crazy with the amount of stuff she wants for the wedding and Alice helps her pick out more stuff than necessary."

"This is a once in a lifetime thing Brady! It needs to be special." Alice said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going back home. Tomorrow McDonald's, I want to eat a really greasy hamburger." Brady said rubbing his belly appreciatively.

"Yeah same here man, I could use a Big Mac." Collin said.

The two boys left using the same car to go back home. Carlisle and Esme got up next using his Mercedes and disappeared down the road.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I muttered sleepily.

He chuckled and helped me up and walked me to his car. He made sure I was seated before going over to the driver's seat and starting the car. He turned on the radio and changed it to a classical station and turned it down until it was only background music. The ride back was silent until we reached my house.

"I had a great time thank you." I said.

He smiled warmly. "My pleasure Ms. Swan. Perhaps you could join us tomorrow we are going to Camp Pendleton to return the Hummers."

"No I can't I have work tomorrow."

"Alright," he said. He handed me a piece of paper. "Call me when you're free, then I'll take you to see the Camp."

I blushed and nodded to him. I got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I waved at him in goodbye and he sped down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So has school started for you guys? College hasn't even started yet and I already have homework! Sorry it took so long the next chapter will be much longer I promise.**

 **Please review!**

Edward

After going back home from dropping off Bella his smile never left his face. He kept thinking of the small things she had did during the bonfire that drove him crazy-but in a good way. Her smile, how she always tucked strands of hair from her face to behind her ear, her laugh, even her voice had unraveled him. He almost couldn't take his eyes off her. When he had parked up his car in the garage and as soon as he walked through the door into the house Alice bombarded him with questions.

"Where's Bella? Did you drop her off? What happened on the way there?"

"Let the man breath Alice," Jasper said coming up behind her. "He just walked through the door."

"Not until he gives me some answers."

"Bella's at home. Yes of course I dropped her off and we just asked each other questions on the way there. Calm down pixie, stress will start giving you more gray hairs."

Alice gasped as she ran her fingers through her short hair. "I have gray hairs?"

Before anyone can say no she ran up the bathroom in a frantic hurry. Jasper clamped him on his back.

"So when is the next time you'll see Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know I told her to call me whenever she's free."

Emmett came down the stairs and grabbed Edward's bad shoulder jokingly. "So Lover Boy over here scored another date?"

"It's a maybe. I don't know if she'll even call me back."

"She will," Alice said coming back down the stairs. "She just text me."

Alice didn't elaborate further which made me anxious.

"Well? What did she say?"

"I'm not going to tell you as punishment for telling me I had gray hairs."

"Ooh that's cold." Emmett said.

Esme came down the stairs her hair slightly wet from he guessed was shower water. "You boys should go to sleep soon. It's been a long night."

"Sure thing, Mom."

They went upstairs to their rooms but not before they all kissed their mother good night which made her smile. He claimed the bathroom first as he took a quick shower removing the smoky smell from his skin and hair. After the shower he towel dried his hair and put on an old shirt and basketball shorts. Emmett took the bathroom next with Jasper sitting with his back to the wall with Alice as they talked silently to one another.

He went straight to his bedroom and quickly closed the door as a running Seth barreled towards him. He heard Seth teasing on the other side of the now locked door. He plopped onto his queen sized bed and stared up at the white popcorn ceiling until sleep took him.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Bella had text him the next afternoon saying she was free Wednesday. He immediately text her back telling her when to get ready and what to bring with her. She had been extremely confused to the point where she had called him demanding answers to the so called "surprise" but he didn't tell her anything. She ruggedly agreed but she said he had to meet Charlie first as her father was not so sure about him yet. He agreed and after she hang up the smile didn't leave his face. He got another date with Bella, which was amazing since he never could get past the first date with most girls. It seemed only right that he would take her someplace special to him, a place not even his family knew too much about. But he hated that he would have to wait two more days but he sucked it up and tried to take his mind off of it.

He tried to do everything he could to keep himself distracted. He tried working out every spare minute he had but it just gave him more time to think about her and their date. He tried going to the local shooting range in Olympia to make sure his aim was still perfect but again he got more time to think. Then he hesitantly agreed going to the local bar with the team on Monday night and ended up wasted for all of Tuesday.

Thankfully though Tuesday was uneventful. Rosalie and Alice went to work at this designer clothes place and Esme went to her office where she said she would be planning on making new house designs. Carlisle was at the hospital probably too busy to bother. That left the house to six hung-over Marine boys. Edward didn't participate in their games or the wrestling matches claiming his shoulder still hurt, which was somewhat true. Emmett was the worst drunk, but the next day he was a lunatic. Always trying to do crazy stunts that nearly get him or someone else killed. But we all didn't mind because it was all in good fun. Thankfully he didn't drink too much thanks to Tessa so he was able to settle things before they got out of hand.

Wednesday morning he jumped from his bed and went straight to the kitchen. He picked up his plate of eggs that Esme was making and scarfed them down.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"Yeah tell her, Lover Boy." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." he said.

"Whatever."

"Are you going to see Bella again?" Esme asked as she passed him a glass of orange juice which he gladly took.

"Mom would you believe me if I told you if Edward has a date this afternoon?" Jasper said as he sat in the chair next to him.

"That's great sweetheart! She's a wonderful young lady."

"A date?" Jacob asked. "Didn't know she was into to you like that."

There was something in his voice that Edward couldn't pinpoint. "Yeah it only happened just recently."

"And to think Bella tells me everything." Jacob said. "I didn't know you could score another date."

Edward sensed the emotion in Jacob's voice and matched that emotion with a stronger one. "I'm quite capable of getting dates. It's just that the girl's are not worth another."

"Dang sudden hostility gentleman." Emmett teased diffusing the growing tension between me and Jacob.

"He's already coming to Bella's defense. Her knight in shining armor." Jasper said.

"He's no doubt head over heels for." said Seth as he went to the couch to turn on the TV.

"Shut up, Seth." Edward said.

"He's blushing!" Emmett said. He went over and gave me a nogin. "Eddie has it bad."

"Stop that Emmett," Esme scolded. "He didn't do this to you with Rose."

"'Cause he knows I can beat him up." Emmett smiled.

"When are you meeting up with her?" Alice asked next as she came down the stairs.

"Nope not going to answer." he said.

She pouted. "I can call her and ask. She is my friend you know."

"Go ahead, she doesn't know where we are going anyways." he said.

"Aww no fun," Alice said. "You must tell me how it goes afterwards."

"Yeah whatever you say, pixie." I said.

After eating and putting the plate in the sink he ran up into my room. To pass the time he cleaned his guns one by one and counted his lunchtime he quickly put on some casual clothes, a dark blue sweatshirt and faded jeans and packed a backpack with things he needed for the surprise for Bella and put on his sturdy combat boots before going downstairs.

Emmett teased him all the way to the garage where his Volvo was parked up. As he pushed the button to start the engine he smiled as he felt the familiar purr of the engine. They didn't have horsepower like this at Camp, it was all armor going at what felt like a snail's pace. The ride to Bella's house didn't take long with the speed he was going at and he pulled into her driveway. He got out quickly and knocked on the front door. Chief Swan opened it and the chief looked him over like he was analyzing him.

"You must be Edward." Chief Swan said extending a hand.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you sir." Edward said shaking his hand.

He shook it but he eyed the tattoo peeking under the sleeve of his sweatshirt on my right arm.

"A tattoo?" Charlie asked.

"For my parents who served in the Army," he said. Edward lifted up the sleeve a bit more so he could see. "They were KIA, and I got it in their honor when I joined the Marines."

Charlie blinked as he read the tattoo with my parents names on it.

"Well come on in, Edward." Charlie said.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

He stepped inside and looked around at the small house. It had a decent sized kitchen with a dining room table with three oak wood chairs around it. He could hear the TV buzzing further into the house and he saw the steps that lead up to the second floor.

"I'll go get her for you then." Charlie said.

Charlie disappeared up the stairs and he looked around the house more. In the kitchen there was some pictures on the refrigerator and he went to look. He was still studying the picture of a happy family, two parents and a small baby girl in between them when Charlie came back downstairs. Charlie cleared his throat and he quickly turned to look.

"I'll leave you guys alone then. Have a nice time Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad." Bella said.

She looked beautiful in her plain white shirt and gray jacket. Her blue jeans looked worn out and faded and she wore a pair of tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

He lead her out to the car and let her in first before going back into the driver's seat. As he started down the road she had already began piling him with questions.

"So where are we going again?"

"A surprise."

"I told you I hate surprises."

He smiled. "Well this one I assure you will like."

"What makes you think so?"

"You'll see when we get there. You won't want to leave."

That made her push her eyebrows as she tried to think what it was. She kept pressuring him on the way to tell her what it was but he wouldn't crack so easily. When he abruptly stopped on the side of the road next to the woods that she looked horrified.

"Hiking?"

"Sort of."

He got out of the car grabbing his backpack before going over to her door but when he tried to open it he realized she had locked it.

"In order to get to the surprise we have to go on foot."

"Didn't I tell you how clumsy I am? I will fall."

"Didn't I tell you at the party that it's all in the lead? I wont let you fall Bella."

"You'll have to be very patient." she said seriously.

"I will try my best."

She opened the door and got out but she looked like she was out of her comfort zone. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her through the forest. It wasn't until they got deeper into the forest that Bella kept tripping more and more and so he grabbed her hand to pull her up every time her foot got entangled in the leaves. With the amount of times she tripped he was sure she could trip on any surface possible. She had no traction whatsoever and the entire time he had to hold back laughter. The next time she tripped he didn't contain it as well as he wanted and she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry," he said between chuckles. "Do you have like two left feet or something?"

Bella's face scrunched up and she stormed forward as he laughed some more.

"Don't be mad Bella I'm just used to people who know how to walk through all these different-"

He was abruptly halted as Bella's figure froze and her body grew stiff. As she gasped at what she saw around her.

 **REVIEW!**


	6. HACKED! HAHAHAHAHA

This account has been hacked! Sucks for you idiot Twilight fans. No more stories out of this dumb account.


End file.
